Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (Not to be confused with her DRTHH ''counterpart) is a character that has only been referenced to in ''Newly Despaired: All Out War. Formerly, she was the true Mastermind of the Red Order Killing Game, as well as the mastermind of the Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game that Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami participated in. Her former talent was the Ultimate Despair, as she could cause despair in just about any person, thriving off of the feeling of despair she felt herself and the feeling others felt. She has other abilities, but this was her predominant tactic. This is evident due to her using Shiori Tsukihara as a pawn to pose as the false mastermind of the Red Order Academy Killing Game, making her feel immense guilt for the killing game as she saw her friends die before her eyes. History Early Life When Junko was younger, her and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba had lived in very bad conditions, at one point they were completely homeless. Ever since then, she started to regret her birth, feeling that her even existing in this world is nothing but a mistake. Due to her hidden analytical skills, she was able to predict the outcome of events at a young age, and thus she became very bored with the world. As a result, she took interest in despair at a young age due to how unpredictable and exciting it is, according to her own words. She was also close to a young boy named Yasuke Matsuda, as neither her nor him had any other friends. When they were both just elementary school students, Junko spent over a month to build a sand sculpture modelled after the Sagrada Familia church at the public park, as time went on it became more and more complete and people would often stop by just to see her work. Although one day, it was destroyed just before completion, and Junko cried nearly endlessly for an entire day, while Yasuke ran around angrily looking for who did it. Eventually, Junko ran up to him and told him that it was her that did it, and that he's to keep it a secret. The main reason for this was to get Yasuke out of the house, since Yasuke's mother was ill and that's what caused him to be more withdrawn than usual. In the years after Yasuke's mother's passing, Junko was the person that Yasuke could lean on. She promised to always be there for him, and that helped him develop feelings for her. She said that she'll never forget him even if she forgets everything else, and that they'll always be together. Junko's speech caused Yasuke to cry in front of her, as he was never used to someone who won't make fun of him and what not. Junko actually had romantic feelings for him, though Yasuke denied that. As a teenager, Junko's career as a model took off as she became an idol amongst the Japanese population due to her tastes. One reason for her popularity is that ironically, she didn't seem all that fake. Though her career did attract unwanted attention, as she says the the only men that were interested in her were "creeps that didn't actually care about her". Before the Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game, she was scouted as the Ultimate Fashionista, unbeknownst to the Academy that her real talent is the Ultimate Despair. Junko saw this as a perfect excuse to spread despair, and that was what eventually turned into the Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game. Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game Junko was the mastermind of the Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game, which Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami and fourteen other students took part in, the former two being two of the only remaining students at the end. Junko's plans were eventually thwarted by Hajime, and this especially annoyed her, so before she escaped Hope's Peak, she erased the memories of everyone except Hajime so that Hajime could experience the despair of "being forgotten about", so to speak. Hideko Enoshima Junko Enoshima, while formulating new plans after her escape, had started to come with with various ideas to spread despair. While she planned, she searched for something to use as a pawn for her next game, which is when she came across a homeless boy living in an old subway station. Seeing an opportunity, Junko took the boy to her temporary apartment that she was hiding out in, and gave him the name, Hideko Enoshima, in order to gain his trust. Hideko greatly appreciated her kindness, and was completely unaware of her motives. Despite this, Junko had confused herself when she realized that she found herself growing attached to Hideko. Realizing that this could end up spoiling her plan, she decided that it would be best to move on from this stage and shift her focus. Red Order Academy Killing Game Junko spent a lot of time planning everything that was to happen in Red Order, starting with the Sentinels, which she based off of the failed android models that she found, and thus the group known as Orion was founded. She then needed someone to pose as a fake mastermind for the upcoming killing game she had planned, so she found Shiori Tsukihara ''and used her influence and manipulation tactics to make her join her cause. After that, it was a simple case of gathering 15 other students so that her brand new and improved killing game could begin. However, she noticed that Shiori started to have doubts about the whole operation during Chapter 2, and thus forced her to kill under the guise of Monokuma, only for that to backfire and get her killed by ''Masayoshi Kagurazaga. However, she didn't seem to mind since Shiori could've become a thorn in her side later on. She created an illusion of Shiori to paint a bad picture of her towards Arisu Mori and Saiko Osamu at first, but then told the truth during the trial. Before the trial could even reach a true end, the school building was then attacked by Vinny Natale and 3 other people, who would later form Scorpius. Fortunately, Junko had escaped and her whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Junko's current appearance is unknown, but it's presumed she looks differently than she did years before. Formerly, Junko was a girl who was in her late teens or early twenties, and had a tall, hourglass figure as well as blue eyes, and long, thick, bleached strawberry hair which was tied into twintails. She tended to wear heavy amounts of make up, as well as (possibly false) long red nails. There were several differences between her and her twin sister Mukuro, but the most notable is her chest size and how she lacked freckles. Junko's typical outfit consisted of a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, both of which left open in order to expose her black and red bra, a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with red laces. She also had a tie that alternated between white and black with a prohibition sign, a bow on the right size of her chest, and white and black hair accessories that were reminiscent of the two sides of Monokuma. Personality As a fashionista, she portrays herself as "not fake", charismatic and eager to try new things. She often comes across as air-headed and hot-tempered when using this persona, often getting into trouble with her classmates or a bit too talkative with a carefree attitude. However, her true personality is extremely different: very apathetic and easily bored to an extremely unhealthy and unusual degree. Because of this, the way she portrays herself and her mannerisms can be best described as extremely erratic, since keeping up one appearance bores her, she often rapidly switches between moods or personalities, but can maintain a personality for an extended length of time as well. Junko's personas include but aren't limited to: her Monokuma persona, sickening cuteness, severe depression, clinical sophistication, extreme vulgarity, eerie stoicism and high superiority. She switches between personas regularly, often mocking other students. Above all else, she is obsessed with despair, having found it to be the most enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be inflicting it on others or feeling it herself. This obsession makes her extremely dangerous, as she wants to paint the whole world with despair, but it's also her greatest weakness as she gives people a fair chance to defeat her so that the despair of losing is even greater. She has no reason to do anything except despair itself. Since she has this urge to cause despair, she doesn't mind even killing those she loves or cares for, including her twin sister Mukuro or Yasuke, and in the case of Mukuro she became a sacrifice for her due to her charisma. While she can be abusive and cruel to her loved ones, she is capable of expressing affection, albeit it fuels her depravity of despair. The main reason for her obsession with despair is her hidden analytical prowess, since she knows the exact level of despair and consequences that her actions may have as she can predict what happens, which only fuels her plans even more. Talents Junko is peculiar in the sense that she technically has three talents, which as the Ultimate Analyst, the Ultimate Fashionista and the Ultimate Despair, but the third of the three is her main title. Ultimate Fashionista - As the Ultimate Fashionista, this is the talent that Junko was known to be famous for. She was very popular among the students of Hope's Peak, and often appeared on magazines as the cover model. She uses this in conjunction with her talent as the Ultimate Analyst to determine trends. Ultimate Analyst - Junko's hidden talent is the ability to quickly analyse her surroundings with near-superhuman and detailed thoughts. This talent is also what's responsible for her to be able to make extremely detailed plans in short periods of time. This also works to her advantage as she can also read and take advantage of people, often predicting what someone might do even before they do it. This ability is also what got rid of her boredom, too. Ultimate Despair - This is the ability that Junko has to cause nearly anyone to fall into despair, and she thrives off of this, whether it be someone else that experiences it or herself. Using her talent as the Ultimate Analyst, she can determine everyone's weaknesses and use this information in order to manipulate or even exploit people around her to do her bidding. Relationships Rogue Hope's Peak Killing Game Class: Hajime Hinata Junko despises Hajime Hinata for the simple reason that he was a thorn in his side until the very end, however she did notice the potential that he has when it comes to having talent, but most importantly she thrived off of the feeling of despair Hajime felt after all of the remaining students forgot about him, though she never understood why he continued to try to get them to remember. Chiaki Nanami Junko initially was interested in Chiaki because of her history with Hajime and how they've known each other for a while, and this interest is what led her to come up with the plan of erasing all of the students' memories of what happened and each other except Hajime, but was most definitely amused at how she remained hopeful until she lost her memories. Red Order Academy Killing Game Class: Shiori Tsukihara While the true relationship between Shiori and Junko remains unclear, Junko was intrigued by how hopeful Shiori was, and used this to her advantage by using her manipulation tactics in order to make Shiori join her plan to host a killing game at Red Order Academy, with Shiori posing as the fake mastermind. She wanted to make sure that Shiori suffered a lot of despair, going as far as to forcing her to kill under the guise of Monokuma which later backfired as the person she was supposed to kill ended up killing her instead. Sadly, she didn't get to fully enact her plans of despair on Shiori, but she had already served her duty as a pawn by this point. Trivia * Junko is the first mastermind character to be played by Crashy. * Red Order is Junko's first proper appearance, as every other time she has been mentioned by someone else, and this applies to both Timeline 1 and 2.